


This guy again.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [8]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzles and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoyt comes back.</p><p>Season 2 Episode 10<br/>Remember me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This guy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter begins when Korsak leaves Jane looking through some cold cases in the basement.

Jane dials Maura's number.

 

'Hey, are you on your way.'

'No, umm I got caught up at work.' replies Jane

'Don't tell me you're still sitting in the same spot I left you.'

'Don't worry I'm on my way.'

'Are you ok?'

'Yea I'm fine.' replies Jane

 'Jane...'

"Really.' replies Jane

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too," replies Jane

 

2 days later in the evening.

 

"Hoyt wants to talk."

"Do you think it's a good idea," asks Maura

"What can he do handcuffed to the bed."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"Why?" replies Jane

"Because I don't trust him, handcuffed or not."

 

50 minutes later.

 

"Let her go, I'm the one you want."

"No."

"You two are part of the package," replies Hoyt

"What?"

"I only take couples remember, I'm going to have fun with Dr Isles."

"Don't you dare touch her."

 

2 minutes later Korsak burst through the door.

 

"Maur."

"She's ok...she's ok Jane," replies Frost

 

Jane walks over sitting on the bed. 

She interlinks her hand in Maura's.

 

"Jane."

"It's ok, I got you."

 

She brings their linked hands up to her mouth and kisses Maura's hand.

 

Hours later.

 

"I told her to meet me in the dirty robber."

"Nice," replies Frankie

"What did you end up getting her by the way," asks Frost

"That's a surprise."

"Not even a clue," Frost replies

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"I think she'll love it."

"That doesn't really bode well based on the other presents you were thinking of," replies Frankie

"I think I know my girlfriend."

 

Korsak looks out the window.

 

"She just pulled up."

"Shush," Angela says

 

Jane unlocks the door turning on the light.

 

"Surprise." everyone shouts

"Oh jeez...you are sneaky, meet me at the dirty robber."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I got you a present."

 

Jane gives Maura a teeth grin smile.

 

"Don't look so worried," replies Maura

 

Jane opens the box.

 

"Driving shoes?"

"Racing shoes," replies Maura

"Um...Maura this is..."

 

Maura hands her an envelope.

 

"What's this?"

"Open it," replies Maura

"You're sending me to racing school, whaaaa. This is amazing."

"So, you like it."

"I love it...you're coming with me right," replies Jane

"Of course."

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura.

Frankie clears his throat behind them.

 

"Do you two need us to leave the room." 

"You're just jealous."


End file.
